


Spark Human AU Drabbles

by PrimeAutobots



Series: Human AU [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Blankets, Candles, Car Accident, Cozy, Cuddles, Fluff, Hospital, Human AU, M/M, Stress, car crash, fireplace, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeAutobots/pseuds/PrimeAutobots
Summary: A collection of Drabbles set in my Spark Human AU. Set mainly in MovieVerse with aspects of other continuities included.





	1. Accident

**Author's Note:**

> A normal patrol turned into a horrible accident.
> 
> Names:  
> Prowl - Chase (Credit to Sleepyoldvamp (I just love the name))  
> Jazz - Jazz  
> Optimus - Orion  
> Ratchet - Ray  
> Ironhide - Gabriel (Credit to Sleepyoldvamp (I like this name for ‘Hide))
> 
> This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Chase kept his eyes on the road as he drove the patrol car through the traffic. His partner, Jazz, sat in the passenger seat smiling and singing along softly to whatever song was quietly playing on the radio.  

He drove through the green light with a slight smile at his partner’s antics. No other drivers passed through beside them. Suddenly someone revved their engine and rushed down the oncoming lane, to the left of the patrol car, not bothering to stop at the red light. The four-wheel drive slammed into the driver’s side of the patrol car at full speed. 

The police car’s tires skidded and screeched as it was pushed sideways before the momentum threw it into the air. The car flew for two meters, spinning once, before crashing into the ground and rolling three times, somehow landing on its wheels again. 

Pedestrians screamed in fright, watching the horrible scene before them. The four-wheel drive’s tires screeched, desperately searching for traction, before skidding away. 

The bonnet of the police car had sprung open, revealing the smoking engine. The driver’s side was mangled and crushed. The windows, front and rear windscreens, and lights were smashed. The rear vision mirrors both missing and the sirens shattered to beyond recognition. Dents and scratches covered the entire vehicle.  

Both cops inside looked to be mostly alright, from what people could see as the airbags deflated.

Blood flowed down Chase’s forehead and over his right eye, originating from a slice that started in the center of his forehead and finished just under his right eyebrow. His left arm appeared broken, and his form was littered with cuts and bruises. Jazz’s visor was shattered, and the left side of its holster unrecognizable. Blood dripped from a cut on his right cheek and a large slice on his right leg. 

Sirens wailed as a fire truck, two police cars, and two ambulances rushed down the street towards the crash site. The fire crew made quick work carefully extracting the unconscious cops and handing them to the ambulance crews. The pair were placed on stretchers and loaded into the ambulances, then rushed to hospital. The police crew marked out crash site, as the fire crew removed the destroyed patrol car. One officer guided the traffic so it didn’t bank up nor disturb the crews. 

* * *

“Guys!” Alex hollered through the house to the men working outside or in the kitchen  “Come here!”

“What is it ‘Bee?” Asked Ray, or ‘Ratchet’, as he walked in from the kitchen.

Gabriel, or ‘Ironhide’, and Orion, or ‘Optimus Prime’, walked in from the garage, wiping their oil coated hands on some old rags. Curiously, and slightly concerned, looks were displayed across both their faces.

“Watch!” The teenager pointed towards the TV as it played the News.

Ray sat beside the teenager and the two taller men leaned against the back of the couch. They watched with increasingly shocked faces as the News station replayed the footage of the crash. Alex covered his mouth with his hands as he watched the car roll.

“... both officers were dragged from the wreck unconscious and rushed to hospital at 3:00pm today. We hope that both will make a full recovery. If anyone has information about the vehicle that collided with the patrol car please contact…” The news reporter said, everyone only half listening through their shock.

“Can we go see them after dinner?” Bumblebee murmured, moving his hands away from his face.

Optimus nodded. Ratchet shooed everyone away to wash their hands while he finished setting the table. Dinner was eaten in silence, with everyone, even Ironhide, only eating small amounts. Everyone cleaned up their dishes while Ratchet packed away the leftovers. Optimus and Ironhide changed into clean clothes before everyone piled into Ray’s modified Hummer.

The drive to the hospital was also silent, only broken by the gentle rumble of the Hummer’s engine. The group walked into the hospital and Ray talked to the receptionist.

“We can go and see them, they should be awake by now.” Ray murmured before leading them to the room number. 

Orion gently pushed the door open and everyone walked in. Jazz raised his head and immediately turned towards the doorway as he heard the footsteps.

“Jazz!” Alex rushed over and gently hugged the older man. 

Jazz chuckled and raised an arm, feeling around gently until it was wrapped around the blonde’s shoulders. “It’s good to see ya Alex. Well sorta. I can’t exactly see at the moment.”

Alex pulled back and looked into the darker man’s golden eyes . “What do you mean?”

“I guess I never told ya, did I?” Jazz said, gently rubbing the teens’ upper back “I went blind when I was about 12. I had the visor fitted when I was 20. Thanks t' Ray I can see again.” The small man gave the medic a smile. 

“Oh…” Alex looked at the destroyed holster “I guess your shattered holster really hurts.”

Jazz nodded and opened his mouth to speak but was cut of by a pained gasp coming from the bed beside him. Those in the room turned towards Chase as the tall man cringed, hugging his broken arm to his chest.

“Chase?” Jazz murmured.

“It’s me Jazz,” Chase said through grit teeth “I’m okay, just jarred my broken arm.”

The dark man murmured nonsense and continued to look in the direction of his partner. Ray stepped forward and looked over the injuries the two police officers had. 

“Chase… Broken arm, bruised rib, slice on forehead. Jazz… Destroyed visor holster, cracked rib, cut on cheek and slice on leg.” Ray murmured as he read their injury overviews.

“You’re both lucky that you escaped with only minor injuries,” Ray said looking up at them both, eyes relieved. “With such an accident you both could have died,” He slumped slightly. “I’m glad that the patrol cars are reinforced.”

Bumblebee whined softly and Gabriel put an arm around his shoulders, gently rubbing the teenager’s shoulder.

Chase gave them a soft smile. “I doubt they will keep us in hospital for too much longer. As Ray said our injuries are minor, and will heal on their own in time. I also know they can’t fix Jazz’s visor, which needs to be done soon.” He looked at his partner, eyes softening. 

Ratchet huffed. “I’m not looking forward to repairing it either.”

Jazz gave a small huff and the others chuckled softly.

Everyone talked until the doctor came in. When the doctor walked in they went silent looking at him with intense eyes.

The doctor gave the a small smile. “I’m sorry to say but visiting hours over. The good news is that Chase and Jazz will be released tomorrow morning. We just want to keep an eye on them over night. If one of you could come an collect them in the morning that would be great.”

Everyone perked up at that news and Ray said he would come and take the couple home in the morning. They said goodbye and left the doctor to check up on the couple. The group piled into the Hummer and drove home in silence.

Once home they took turns taking showers before going to bed. Alex cuddled into his sheets, looking like a burrito. While Orion sunk into his pillow, the blanket around his waist, in his own bed. Ray snuggled into Gabriel’s chest, comfortable in their soft bed. Everyone was soon fast asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Ray woke up early, like usual. He made breakfast for everyone and ate his share. The blond swiftly changed, and walked into Jazz’s/the spare room. Ratchet packed jeans and a t-shirt for Jazz before digging around to see what clothes there were for Chase. The former medic managed to find a black t-shirt and some jeans. Ray stole the black and white custom police hoodie of Prowl’s from the back of a chair and his plain black one. He grabbed the two pairs of black converse and some socks before stuffing everything into a duffel bag.

Grabbing his keys on the way out, Ratchet jumped into his car, and drove to the hospital. 

The others inhabiting the house soon awoke, eating breakfast themselves.  They quickly kicked themselves into gear and got ready to open the adjoined auto shop. Thankfully it was a weekend so Bee didn’t need to go to school.

Ray walked up to Chase and Jazz’s room quickly, upon arriving. He was greeted by the doctor, from the previous day, standing at the door. 

The doctor had a grin on his face. “They will be ready to leave in a moment. Both are just getting their bandages changed by a nurse. And I assume that’s their clothes in the bag?” Ray nodded. “Great!” 

The doctor then chuckled suddenly. “I certainly wasn’t expecting when I went to check on them this morning to find Jazz curled up into Chase. How he managed to figure out how to get to Chase will forever be a mystery.”   


Ray smirked. “Jazz is very crafty and persistent when he wants something.” 

The nurse then walked out and nodded to the doctor. The doctor motioned for Ray to go in before departing. 

“He definitely is. I will bid your leave. Just go down to reception and sign them out after they change.” With a brief wave the doctor departed. 

Ray pushed open the door and smiled at the sight. Jazz was still curled up against Prowl, a content smile on his face. Both were free of wires and needles, waiting to be able to leave. 

“I brought clothes so if you both could sit up, that would be easier. Chase I will help you and Jazz I assume you're going to be fine.” Ratchet placed the bag down. 

Jazz nodded and gently helped his partner to sit up without knocking his arm. 

Ray quickly helped Jazz dress, not needing to do much beside hand him the clothes, make sure they were the right way round and make sure none of his bandages were not messed up. Prowl was harder. Making sure his arm wasn't moved much was tough. Once both men were dressed in skinny jeans, t-shirts and jumpers; Ratchet tied up their shoe lashes. 

Jazz snuggled into the black, Chase sized jumper, that was more of a dress on him, he was wearing. “Thanks for gettin’ me one of Chase’s jumpers Ray. It's more comfortin’.”

“I know it is. That's why I grabbed it. Thankfully Chase had left some at the crash repair.” Ray smiled softly. 

Chase stood up carefully and gently took hold of Jazz’s hand. “I will guide you. Just keep hold of my hand.” 

“Was goin’ ta anyway, love.” Jazz gently squeezed the hand holding his smaller one.  

“Come on. Let's go sign you two out and take you home. You'll be staying with us for a while. I don't want you going home until completely healed.” Ray left a subtle hint that they needed to talk in a more private place. 

The couple hummed in agreement before following the former Medic. Ratchet signed them out quickly, not in the mood to stay in the hospital. He led them towards his hummer and assisted Jazz in getting inside. Prowl hopped in beside the blind man, and Ratchet hopped into the driver’s seat. Once seat belts were buckled he drove off, heading towards ‘Prime Auto Repair’.

Ratchet lead the pair into the auto shop after parking his Hummer.

“Jazz! Chase!” Bumblebee cried and ran over.

The couple smiled and Chase knelt down. The teen gently embraced the pair, smiling happily.

“I’m so glad you’re out of hospital!” The teen let them go, allowing Orion to come forward. 

“Jazz, Prowl,” the Prime nodded his head. “It’s good to see you both up and about.” the tall man smiled softly before his face turned solemn. “I’m sorry to say but it would probably be safer if you both lived here until you can find a new home. If your attackers somehow knew your patrol route then they will certainly know where your workplace and home are.”

Chase heaved a sigh. “I will talk to our commander in a few days, after Jazz’s holster is repaired and he has recovered.”

Jazz grinned slightly. “Movin' homes won’t be so bad. We need a bit of a bigger apartment anyway. A nicer one would be good too.”

Chase wrapped an arm around Jazz’s shoulders and pulled the small man close. Jazz leaned into Prowl, purring softly.

“Come on you two,” Ray grumbled. “I’ll get you both settled before getting to work myself.”

The former medic turned and walked inside, the pair of police officers following him. The others in the garage went back to work.

* * *

In the next few days Jazz’s visor and holster were repaired, causing a great deal of discomfort and pain for the small man. Everyone had to be super quiet and the shop was closed until the huge migraine Jazz was suffering through had passed.

Once Jazz was feeling a bit better Prowl called their commanding officer and discussed a transfer, saying it was because they were moving. Their commander accepted and said they could transfer once they had finished moving. 

* * *

Once Jazz had recovered enough the couple went out house shopping. After a few months they ended up choosing an apartment not too far away from ‘Prime Auto Repair’, about a 45 minute drive. It had three bedrooms, a small office, a decent kitchen and a nice living space. One of the bedrooms was turned into a music room for Jazz, one the master and the final was another bedroom.

The pair moved in quickly and were then transferred to the nearest station, about a half an hour drive away from the apartment. Everyone was happy with the move and it made it easier to see on another. 


	2. Scarfs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jazz has a little surprise for Prowl.
> 
> This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.
> 
> (Originally from Christmas Countdown)

Jazz giggled as he bounced up the stairs toward his and Chase’s apartment, a shopping bag in hand. He skipped down the hallway, and towards the apartment door, once he reached their floor. Jazz unlocked the door and threw it open.

“Prowler, I'm home!” Jazz called out.

“Hello, love.” Prowl called back, his voice originating from the living room.

Jazz trotted cheerfully into the living room and leaned down to give his lover, whom was lying on the couch with his laptop, a kiss. “I brought us something.”

Chase raised an eyebrow and looked at the bag suspiciously. “It's not going to try and kill us is it?”

“No!” Jazz looked at Chase with a wounded expression. “It's harmless!”

The short man pulled the objects out of the bag with a bright smile and held them out to his lover. “I brought us scarfs!”

Both of the scarfs were primarily black and white, but each with some features. One was slightly smaller with a stripe of blue and red down the middle, the same colour as the Martini stripes on Jazz’s Porsche, and the shorter man’s name at the ends. The other scarf had a single bright red stripe down the middle and Chase’s name at the ends.

Chase’s expression softened and he gave Jazz a soft smile. “You brought us custom scarfs?”

Jazz nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! I'm going to throw them in the wash so we can use them tomorrow. Apparently it's going to snow.”

Prowl nodded before grabbing the front of Jazz’s shirt and pulling him down for a quick kiss. “Thank you, love. I love them and you.”

Jazz smiled softly. “I'm glad you like it, and I love you too.”


	3. Black and White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jazz decorates while Prowl is at work.
> 
> This was on one of the Prompt lists I was using for inspiration for my own, and I just had to write Jazz/Prowl, besides it let me use this Pinterest OTP Prompt I found.
> 
> This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.
> 
> Prompt: https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/705376360359956820/
> 
> (Originally from Christmas Countdown)

Jazz flittered around the living room, cheerfully humming a Christmas tune. He had finished work early that day, so since Christmas was coming he dragged out the decorations and started working. He cleaned up the area then started to pull everything out.

They never did much, never needed to, but it was enough. Jazz pulled out a few little trinkets and placed them on the fireplace mantle. He put a wreath on the front door. The kitchen table was draped in a Christmas tablecloth, and a cute little reindeer statue was put in the centre.

Lastly he turned to the tree. It was a decent size, fake green pine and the ends of the branches lit up with colourful lights when plugged in and turned on. Most of their decorations for the tree were black and white, with some blue, red and a touch of silver thrown in. It was simple and pretty. They placed it in the corner so it was out of the way but still a focus.

The visored man smiled cheerfully as he hung the baubles. The were all the same size and round shape, made of plastic in black and white. Next came the plastic silver bells, then the sort of diamond shaped red and blue baubles.

As Jazz was digging around for the tinsel the door opened. He popped up and grinned at the sight of his lover.

“Prowler! Your home!”

Chase smiled and walked over. The taller man lent down and pressed a soft kiss to Jazz's lips. Jazz hummed and kissed back. They broke apart after a moment, smiling softly.

“I see you have almost finished the Christmas decorations.” Chase pushed himself upright.

“Yeah! It's only fair I do it this year. You did it all by yourself last year.”

Chase smiled. “You were so busy. I had to do something.”

Jazz grinned back. “I know. And I appreciated it. But can ya do me one favour and hang the lights up? I can't reach.”

Chase kissed Jazz's forehead. “Of course, love.”

Jazz beamed before going back to his search for the tinsel. Chase shook his head with mirth then picked up the strand of lights. Carefully he untangled them, then grabbed a small stool. He pushed the stool against the wall before using it so he could reach the clips on the walls, just below the top, safely.

Jazz gave a triumphant cry when he found the silver tinsel and pulled it out of the box. He skipped over to the tree and, starting from the top, wrapped the tinsel around the tree. Chase smiled over his shoulder at his lover, chuckling softly. After he was done Jazz stepped back and admired his work.

“Oh! The star!” Jazz trotted back over to the boxes and dug around for the silver star.

He pulled it out and gently unwrapped it from the newspaper it was in. The star was plastic, like the other decorations, but Jazz had customised it. He had painted it so it was silver instead of gold then - with some metallic blue, red and black paint - added some details. In the middle of the star was a small black circle and branching from, it to go through the middle of each of the star’s five points, was a red and blue stripe.

Jazz smiled again and walked back over to the tree in the corner. He moved close and reached up on the tips of his toes to put the star on top. Jazz frowned when he realised he was too short. The tree was new, Chase had brought it last year after the old one had died horribly. The last one he had just been able to reach the top for the star but this one was bigger, more luscious, and slightly taller.

Jazz shuffled a little closer and tried again. He huffed when he failed. The visored man stepped back and frowned at the tree.

Chase chuckled and stepped off the stool, as he had finished up with the lights. He walked up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist. Jazz pouted and leaned into Chase then squeaked in surprise as the taller man lifted him up.

“Chase! What are ya doing!?” Jazz hissed as the taller man walked closer to the tree.

“Lifting you up so you can reach the top of the tree.” Chase smiled.

Jazz blushed and wiggled a bit before leaning forward and carefully placing the star on top of the tree. He smiled happily when Chase put him back on the ground but didn't let go. They stepped back a bit and admired Jazz’s work.

No words need to be exchanged to express thanks, just the silent love and gratitude in the air. Jazz turned around in his lovers arms, leaned up, and pressed a kiss to Chase’s lips.

“Love ya, Prowl.” Jazz murmured against Chase’s lips.

Chase pressed another kiss to his lovers lips. “Love you too, Jazzy.”


	4. Cozy by the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warmth and Fluff after a long day.
> 
> This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.
> 
> See Human AU for names.

The fire crackled quietly in the background as it warmed the living room. It was late and everyone was tired. It had been a long and cold working day. The snow had made everything much tougher, and everyone crankier.

Jazz and Chase were snuggled close together on the couch. Jazz was sprawled across Chase’s chest and Chase had his arms wrapped around the smaller’s waist. A fluffy blanket was thrown over the top of them, adding to the coziness.

Ray and Gabriel were pressed against each other on the loveseat. Ray was leaning against Gabriel’s side, and the taller man had his arm wrapped around the blond. With his other hand Gabriel combed through Ray’s blond hair softly. A blanket was draped across their laps.

Alexander was flopped on the floor in a pile of pillows. A blanket was spread over his lower back and legs. The teenager was already fast asleep in his pile of fluff.

Orion was sitting in the arm chair, a blanket over his lap and a book in hand. He quietly read his book as the couples cuddled and Alex slept.

The warmth from the fire made everyone even more tired, and the coziness of the blankets made them feel comfortable. Soon everyone was either sleeping or dozing. Orion’s book was limp in his hand as he too fell asleep.


	5. Candles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stressed Magnus needs some soothing.
> 
> This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Roddy flittered around the lounge room quickly, hastily preparing things before his boyfriend arrived. Magnus had been visibly stressed the past few days, due to the upcoming holidays, which meant he was super stressed. Magnus didn't show stress easily.

Roddy went through his checklist. Candles, yep. Blankets, check. Pillows, yes. Low lighting, yup. Nibbles, on the kitchen counter. Mild wine, also on the counter.

Roddy zipped into the kitchen and grabbed the forgotten items. He placed them on the coffee table and double checked everything again. The young man nodded with satisfaction once he was sure everything was ready.

The redhead jumped slightly when he heard the door unlocking. He quickly looked down at his clothes - a soft and comfy red, orange and yellow sweater, comfy pants and socks. He bounced over to the apartment door as it opened.

“Mags!” He cried and threw his arms around his boyfriend.

Magnus smiled softly and looked down at the shorter man as he closed the door.

“Roddy.” The blue haired man hummed and placed a kiss on the other’s forehead.

Roddy squeaked then pulled his boyfriend towards the bedroom. “I have a pair of comfy clothes for you. Go get changed then meet me in the lounge room.”

Magnus rumbled softly in agreement and did as he was told. The tall man returned shortly after dressed in a blue and white sweater, comfy pants and socks. Roddy was waiting, gently bouncing. He grinned when his boyfriend emerged and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the living room.

Magnus’ mouth dropped open when he saw what the younger man had done. He looked at the redhead with shock and the other male beamed. He gently pushed Magnus onto the couch then curled into his side.

“I saw how stressed you where and I heard candles are very soothing. Do you like it?” Roddy looked up at the other with sparkling eyes.

Magnus smiled softly and wrapped his arm around the other. “Yes. I do. Thank you Roddy.”

Magnus gave Roddy a soft kiss before the two sat back to enjoy the food and wine.

**Author's Note:**

> 2 meters = 6.56168 feet  
> Crash repair/auto shop is used for the same thing, there is no difference.


End file.
